


Problematic Mcyt Oneshots

by FaLiur3



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaLiur3/pseuds/FaLiur3
Summary: A collection of ideas and oneshots from Dream Smp.Warning: This will be problematic (obviously) and there will be some gross fucking themes here.I am a Lady, so if any of the anatomy for m/m ships isn't correct, sorry :')This is really to improve my writing skillsI'll update my list of things I will and won't do, and if you're unsure and want to know if something is okay or not feel free to ask!If you would like me to write one on a separate post too I always can, without further ado, enjoy!
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson/Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 87
Kudos: 134





	1. Requests <3 [open]

**Author's Note:**

> I'll edit tags and relationships as I go, If you found this, you were looking for it most likely and if not, you read the title and clicked. I don't want any of that "Well I was curious!" Curiosity killed the cat.

Hello! This is a series of oneshots for MCYT. Please do not shove this into their faces or share links via; twitter, instagram, superchats, snapchat, etc. If any one sees this I will take it down out of respect. I understand this is problematic, that's why I'm making it. I masturbate to hate comments, or delete them, so bother if you must. Most problematic things I'l gladly do for hyperfixation/trauma. (Take some time and sort through your thoughts!) Anything I create that's problematic because I'm going through a rough patch and I really need something to cope with. I can do angst, fluff, smut, platonic, honestly anything and I'll list characters/kinks I'll do and wont do, honestly just enjoy!

\-----

Characters I will include:  
Technoblade  
Wilbur Soot  
TommyInnit  
Tubbo_  
P1lZa Minecraft  
Dream  
GeorgeNotFound  
Sapnap  
Jschlatt  
Quackity  
Eret  
Fundy  
Nihachu  
Karl Jacobs  
JustaMinx  
Ranboo  
Awesamdude (I don't watch sam too much but I have a basic understanding of his personality)  


Chapters:  
1\. Philza x Technoblade [SMUT]  
Update/Thank you <33  
2\. Technoblade x Philza x Ranboo [FLUFF]  


\-----

I can try trans characters, but I'm kinda bad at them so I'll still try my best, I don't think it will turn out how you may intend it to <3  
I'll add more if requested! I'll also do polyamorous relationships but I'm not very good and don't have much experience either, but ya'know fuck it I'll try

\-----

There are a collection of things i won't do so if you comment these don't expect you to get a chapter on it!

Scat Kinks  
Puppy Play  
Vaginal Blood

Please enjoy!  
This is also to do with my own issues <33

Edit: Holy shit, Ya'll really love Technoblade, I shall feed you my children with top, bottom, and switch Techno <33

Edit: So at first I said I wouldn't do incest or pedophilia, but fuck it. If ya'll have trauma, I'll be here for you. If you have some weird as kink, have at it. Enjoy urself <33


	2. Starved - Philza x Techno [Smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:
> 
> Withered_Soul
> 
> Ty for requesting this! I hope you enjoy, I got the idea from tumblr, the link has some amazing ideas I recommend!
> 
> https://tcohs-messenger.tumblr.com/post/169842809294/smut-fic-prompts
> 
> The relationship isn't the family au!
> 
> This is in the smp, not real life, there's a tad angst/fluff and eventual smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?

Trigger Warnings: Anxiety, Sleep Deprivation, Touch Starved.

Like I said this is **not** the family au!

"Damnit!" Techno yelled to himself.

He lived alone, so who cared really? He and Philza had started dating, around a month and a half ago. He hadn't been in a relationship since forever with some other girls, and GOD, was he touch starved.

His mental health had started declining recently due to the amount of hours he was putting into his farms, and it was noticeable by his appearance.

Even worse, Phil was coming over today. "What would he think of me?" Techno thought, "Would he hate me? Would he think of me as weak? Would... Would he dump me?"

"no, No, NO" he practically screamed.

He truly loved Phil, but his anxiety always got the best of him. His mind wandered a little while longer, to Tommy, Wilbur, Niki, all his other friends what did they think of him? He pondered on these queries for a while until he heard a knock at his door.

“Techno! Whats up babe?”

“Oh hey Phil, welcome in.”

Phil, took a quick glance and immediately noticed his sunken eyes and pale skin.

“Hey blade,” Techno looked back at Phil while he seemed to pause like he was rethinking his words. “How much sleep did you get last night, and did you have breakfast this morning?”

Techno seemed surprised at first, “I uhm, I don't remember how much sleep I got, I don’t remember If I got any. Uh, I think I may have had something for l-lunch yesterday but I honestly don’t remember.” His words started to slur as he spoke avoiding eye contact.

“Tech,” Phil said softly. “ you should go take a nap I’ll make some lunch since you clearly are tired.”

The pinkette looked up at him, a hint of worry in his eyes. “No, Phil, I-I really shouldn’t, its not your job, and-and your my guest, and boyfriend, I shouldn’t-” Techno was about to finish when he was cut off by a sharp “No.”

“Bed, now.”

“Fineee,” “Even though I don't want to” Techno mumbled as he slowly walked to his room.

Around, and hour? Hour and a half? Techno was woken to a holler from seemingly his kitchen to see his boyfriend, a couple sandwiches, and a clean house. “The hell?” “Oh! While you were After a series of more kissing and bulges growing in the two men's pants, they quickly slipped each others pants off asleep also tidy up a bit. Cleaned some dishes, dusted, and made the living room.” Phil said as he set the two sandwiches on plates, then on the kitchen table. “No, Phil you didn’t have to-” “Oh but I did.” Phil said. “You're my boyfriend, I gotta take care of you.” He added. “Now come eat.”

They both sat at the table, and started eating. “Hey, uhm Phil, thanks I really appreciate it.” Techno said with a lop-sided smile. “No problem blade.”

Around maybe an hour later they had started watching some TV when Techno started to let his thoughts wander. “Fuck, Phil looked, so hot.” he thought. Phil glanced down to the younger, seeing him staring. “Whatcha starin’ at Tech?” Techno seemed a bit flustered at the comment, “I, uh, nothing?” He silently prayed while he averted his stare away from Philza back to the TV.

The next train of events thoroughly surprised techno as he slipped underneath Philza and gave a look of “Can I?” Techno slowly nodded before he was pulled into a deep kiss that later led to a nip on his lip asking for entrance.

To Phil’s delight techno complied, still a bit shaken from what just happened. He felt hand slip up his shirt, gripping the small of his back. “Was this really happening? Was The Great Blood God being topped?! Surely not!” With one quick sweep, he had Philza on his back. He liked the look of Philza underneath him. Their height difference wasn't large, It really only was a few inches, but Techno still felt powerful. He dove back into reality, frantically ripping the buttons from Phil’s button-up and sweater, his shirt following soon after.

Some heated kissing and a bit of dirty talk the men's bulges became noticeable, and then proceeded to unbutton each others pants and an almost inhuman pace.

"Do you have Lube?" Phil asked? "Uhm, yeah lemme go grab it." Tech responds. Techno hops of the couch disappearing into his room and shortly coming back a with a small clear bottle of presumably lube.

When he gets close enough Phil practically springs and grabs the bottle topping techno

(god I love switches)

Now that Phil was atop techno, he poured the cold substance and rubbed it in his hands for a couple of second.

Techno now growing needier by the second, wad whining at his, very, very touch starved mind started wandering until he felt his leg hoisted atop phils shoulder and the lukewarm substance spread around his hole until a finger entered, thoroughly stretching him out a bit.

With a slight gasp and a bit of pain, Phil added a second now scissoring him when he added a third. Techno Had became a moaning mess and let out a particularlly loud one. Phil assumed that was his prostate. With another squirt of lube Phil slip down his boxers and slowly started stroking himself.

Techno about ready to blow, when he let out a small moan when he felt the tip of Phil's cock press against his hole.

With a second glance to techno for consent, and a weak non, he pushed the tip in."tap my thigh if its too much or you want to stop, okay?" Phil asked. "o-okay" techno just nodded." Immediately techno let out a stifled moan, and followed by a VERY loud moan after phil slammed into him. "Techno baby, How long has it been since you were touched like this?" Phil said in a tone that melted between words. "T-to long, Phil, way to long." he managed to get out as Phil continued to fuck him. "I knew you were touch starved baby, It's okay.

A bit longer of slapping skin and heavy breathing in the air maid techno uneasy as he started to get a rush of adrenaline.

Phil started to get tired, but techno was no where near done. He tapped Phil signalling he wanted to stop for a second a Phil pulled out, and within seconds Techno pushed him down onto his back. At first Phil was confused, but then realized what was happening quickly after. Techno straddled Phil's hips as he lined himself up, giving a glare to Phil.

"You ready Tech?"

"Yeah." techno replied, and he slowly sank down letting out a loud moan waiting to adjust. Techno had always been a bit self conscious about his moans being very high pitched but right now he could care less. He started bouncing slowly picking up place, then even started stroking himself while. 

(Mans got a stimulation kink now, idk I didn't have a great idea to end on so I'm making this up as I go, kill me XoX)

Eventually Phil came deep inside Techno, while Techno came on Phil's chest and his own and he collapsed on him not even caring to pull out as he grabbed a blanket and covered themselves.

"I love you Phil."

"I love you too Techno."

Word Count: 1221

Ty for reading this was alot of fun and a change to write! 

Fun Fact: This was the first piece of smut I wrote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can leave ideas in this comments section, but I'd prefer you do it on the first chapter! <33


	3. Just a Short Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you and update!

Thank you so much for 1016 hits! Never thought this book would really grow with such little written so far!

I have two chapters in the works which are:  
Technoblade x Quackity Smut  
Philza x Technoblade x Ranboo Fluff

Again thank you! I appreciate all the positivity I've gotten on ao3 <33

1100 already!? hah!? I'm so confused-

Wtf it grew 200, in less than a day-


	4. Among The Leaves - Techno x Phil x Ranboo [FLUFF]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Break down is:  
> Ranboo invited his two boyfriends (Techno and Phil) to hang out, and the go to the forest.
> 
> Requested by: ValentineGift
> 
> Thank you so much! This chapter was a lot of fun and I really enjoyed writing this. Took me a couple days because I procrastinate a lot, but I would love some constructive criticism! <33
> 
> Enjoy?

It had only been a few months before the three boys started their relationship. Technoblade, Ranboo and Phil that is of course. Since Technoblade and Phil were technically fugitives, they never got the chance to come out as polysexual, much less that they were in a polyamorous relationship. Today was quite slow so Ranboo invited them to hang out in the woods.

"Why not Phil!" Techno complained.

"Techno, if we get caught we're dead men."

"Aww come on! I know you miss him to don't even trying."

"Well it's obvious I miss him," Phil paused for a minute contemplating his options. "Oh fine, come on idiot."

"Yay! We get to see Ranboo!" Techno exclaimed as he grabbed his armour and crown along with a couple invisibility potions and milk.

"Common idiot!" Phil hollered from the door.

"Hey I'm going you jerk"

"Not fast enough, now are you ready and do you have potions?"

"Yep" The taller replied. "Lets go!"

*Time skip cause it's late and I'm not describing them walking to L'manburg.*

"Where do you think Ranboo is?" Techno asked.

"Well, I think he said to meet him in his house." Phil replied. It always surprised him how different techno acted when they started dating. His cold persona shifted so quickly to the exact opposite, into something warmer. He was so radiant and happy. The one downside is he had the patience of a spoiled five year old.

"C'mon! Now who's the slowpoke!"

And the pettiness of one.

"I'm coming, give me a minute." Phil said.

Phil knocked on the door a couple times with anticipation, until Ranboo answered the door.

"Hello?" The hybrid asked, a bit confused.

"Yo! What's up Ranboo?" Phil said warmly, which made Ranboo jump.

"Oh sh- wait, Phil?" Ranboo said.

"The one and only!" Phil said jokingly. "And me!" Techno added.

"I'm glad you came!" Raboo said softly. "We should go to the forest though, I don't want anyone to see you guys."

"I suppose your right, well let's get going then?" Phil asked, glancing at Techno.

"Yeah let's go!"

As they were walking Ranboo's mind wandered. The trio was a bit odd you could say but none of them minded. They all love each other so much. Phil was the oldest, and usually was the most responsible of the group. On Top of that there was Technoblade. Apart from seeming cold on the outside, when you got to know him his mood changed. When they first started dating he barely cracked, but over a couple months he showed more of his outgoing, happier side. Though the trio may seem odd, they loved each other, and no one could change that.

"Heyy! Earth to Ranboo!"

"OH! Are we here? already"

"Yeah Ranboo, you kinda spaced out until techno brought you down to earth."

"Oh, okay well what are you waiting for?"

"Yeah! That's the spirit! Com'on Phil have some milk!"

Phil looked at The cluster of particles next to him, though you couldn't see him, he had a disgusted glare on his face.

"What Phil? C'monn you have to have some so Ranboo can see you!"

Phil hated plain milk, the two didn’t know why but they learned that fairly quickly.

"Fine Techno, you idiot."

"Now, here you go drink the milk Phil!" Techno said in a teasing tone.

"I'm not five you know." Phil said before gulping down some of a bucket and gagging at the taste.

"It's not that bad Phil!"

Ranboo giggled at the comment making the pinkette grin before downing some too.

"I really don't understand how you do that."

"Nah Phil, you're just a wimp!" Techno said before tackling Phil to the ground.

"Hey N-not fair!" Phil said laughing as he wrestled with the taller man.

They looked up after hearing profuse giggling before finding a specific hybrid laughing his ass off.

The two, now getting up shot each other a knowing glance before they ran and tackled him to the ground, which soon turned into a puddle of cuddling and laughing.

"I love you idiots" Ranboo said jokingly grabbing the twos arms pulling them closer.

"Damn right!" Techno said grinning widely.

"Oh you two," Phil said, pecking Ranboo's cheek and smiling at Technoblade.

The group radiated warmth as they lay on the forest floor.

"Heyy, Ranboo!" Techno said, a grin growing wider on his face by one second

"What is it blade?" Raboo said, a bit confused.

"Well Ranboo," Techno paused before smirking, "This!" He yelled as he started tickling Ranboo.

"H-hey don't, Blade-" he started before cutting himself off with laughter.

The whole forest rang with laughter and glowed with warmth. Phil was laughing along with Ranboo at the sight of Technoblade tickling the hell out of Ranboo. Soon Techno must've found it funny too because all three of the boys were laughing their asses off before continuing to cuddle.

"Oh gosh, I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Hey, I'm sure Blade and I will come back soon. I think we'll try and get better at visiting you."

"Yeah! I missed you so much before this, but Phil and I will try and visit more!"

"Thanks you too, I'll make sure to stop by,"

Phil looked over to Technoblade and noticed him looking a bit down as he pursed his lips.

"Anything wrong Blade?" Phil said worryingly.

"No, no, I just, god- I love you guys and I'm _really_ going to miss you Ranboo"

"Hey, Like I said, I'll visit more, and You guys are always welcome!"

"Thanks Ranboo, I love you guys" Techno said giggling a bit while he smiled.

"We love you too," Ranboo said before turning and looking at Phil. "Right Phil?"

"Of course." Phil said grinning before his facial expression changed to a more confused look.

"Hey, uhmm, what time is it?"

Technoblade looked at his small pocket watch before frantically getting up. "Oh shoot- It's already 6 p.m. ahh Phil we have to go-"

"Aww you right." Ranboo said disappointed.

"No worries, We'll be back soon." Phil said as he got up.

"Well, Ranboo" Techno paused as he helped Ranboo up. "We'll come back soon! I don't know when this will be over, but I love you."

"Aww, well come here you two idiots," Phil said before pulling the two into a hug. "Now we have to go Ranboo'' he trailed off

Ranboo pulled out of the hug, "I love you guys! I'll see you later" He said as he waved two the two men walking away.

"Love you too!" Phil hollered waving back.

"Love you three!" Technoblade added while Phil rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see them again, '' He said to himself while walking home.

"Hey, where were you Ranboo?" Tubbo said as he approached Ranboo.

"I uh- I was uhm, getting some materials! I was going to make a- uhm, thing with it?"

"Oh, uh okay then?" The shorter man said confused. "We have a meeting at nine on Friday. Make sure to take notes."

"O-okay, see you then Tubbo" He waved and rushed back to his home.

"Okay, that was too close of a call."

"Next time I make sure to bring a clock with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the idea from three boys being idiots in the forest, so it turned into this. Hope you liked it :))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some I ideas in the comments!
> 
> Like I said, I masturbate to hate comments. (Thank you degradation kink <3)


End file.
